Blood Moon
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Breaking Dawn. Bree Tanner has been abused and nobody seems to care about her except for a young shape-shifter and a certain Volturi leader. Angst, Child Abuse, Possible rape.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Bree Tanner has been alone and abused by her father and nobody seems to notice or care except for a young wolf and a Volturi Leader.**

* * *

><p>Friendship. Sex. Love. Soulmate.<p>

Who knew those four little words can cause about a million problems? Bree Tanner never knew or excepted that anyone of those words would apply to her in anyway. Or that June 1st would be the best day of her life because for Bree everyday was a crappy day.

"Bree," Her father slurs as he peaks inside her small room. "get up for school."

16-year-old Bree peaks from under the covers and looks at her alarm clock.

"Dammit you stupid drunk," Bree scolds. "it's only 6:15 a.m."

Yes, it was 6:15 a.m. but since it's June, meaning it's summertime, meaning that the sun comes up earlier than usual. Bree hated that because it means Mr. Tanner will be drinking until he coughs up a lung and uses his daughter for physical stress therapy. When he gets angry for any reason, he just loves to take it out on Bree, which is a lot. Nobody seems notice or care about the bruise that is always on her skin.

One hour later, Bree wakes up and gets up from her bed to go to the bathroom. She takes off her pajama top and examines herself in the bathroom mirror. She had a few bruises on her chest from last night.

"Just put on a shirt and you'll be good." Bree said in the mirror. "At least I'm still a virgin."

_Yeah for now. _Bree though.

Her father his been giving her these looks like he wants her or like she's a rare piece of candy that's he is dying to taste. He always talk about her pretty she is like her mother. Her mother left when Bree was four.

"Great abandonment, abuse, and rape." Bree mutters.

Bree turns on the shower on and let the hot water burn her skin. The door creaks real loud, making Bree snap her head up on alert. There was a loud grunt then came a few coughs after.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Taking a shower," Bree grits. "Asshole."

He stomps his way to the bathtub and shoves the curtains away, making Bree jum in surprise. She kept her eyes on the tub drain.

"What did you call me?" He demanded.

She didn't say anything. The odor of beer was very loud coming off his body. She saw his hand reaching out to cup her breast. She tenses up.

"She you wanna be a woman so much," He told her. "I gonna treat you like one."

"Sorry," Bree whispers

"That's a good girl," He said in her ear. "Hurry up before I get really upset."

He walks away from her and slams the door shut. Bree jumps and closes her eyes. He laughs softly. Her father turns off the shower. Bree hugs herself. His hand was on her bare back rubbing it up and down. Another hand found itself on her private area, rubbing in a circular motion. The tears were burning in her eyes.

_Make it stop. _She prays. _MAKE IT STOP!_

Mr. Tanner stops what he was doing. He grabs both of her wrist and shakes her. "Look at me."

Bree slowly opens her eyes. He had a evil look in his eyes filled with lust and desire.

"You're my special girl." He kissed her lips before leaving the bathroom. Bree only stood there. What he just did just couldn't have a reaction from Bree. She should be crying, screaming, yelling, etc. But her body just shut itself down.

* * *

><p>Bree and her father lives in La Push, Washington. They moved about few months after Bree turned 16 from Las Vegas. She really didn't complain about, mainly because he would beat her to death for bringing it up. La Push was the opposite of hot and dry Las Vegas. It was cold and rainy almost everyday. But today it was sunny and 88 degrees.<p>

Bree wanted to wear a black shirt and some washout jeans.

"Yeah you look the bomb." Bree said to herself in the mirror.

Bree hated school on the reservation because of this group of Makah boys always teased her about being different from everyone and calling her 'pale face'. But at least school will be over in a few days.

She sat in her usual place in the classroom, way in the back away from human eye and just humanity period. It was Advanced Algebra and their teacher, Mr. Bronson was running late to class. Everyone was just being social while Bree was being anti-social.

"It was a mutant bear!" Diego said.

"No way! You're full of it!"

"I heard it form Chief Swan Himself."

"Alright everyone," Mr. Bronson said, walking in with tons of paper in one hand. "I'm here now. Sorry about being late. Car problems."

The whole class groans in annoyance.

"I wish for a day off." Diego whispers.

"And I was hoping for the world to end Diego." Mr. Bronson said as he writes on the chalk board. "Take out your books and turn to page 100."

There was a knock on the door. Bree looks up from her book to see who it was. It was a young boy. His skin was a russet color, eyes the same color brown as hers, his hair was somewhat shaggy that only went up to his ears. His smile seems to make Bree feel somewhat safe.

"Yes Mr. Clearwater?"

"They transfer me into this period." He replies.

"There's a empty seat next to Ms. Tanner," Mr. Bronson points to Bree. "it would be nice to have someone next to Bree."

_You know I hate human-to-human contact! _

The boy sits down next to Bree, smiling at her. Bree notices that the boy had a earthy smell of fresh cut grass.

"Hiya."

"Hi." Bree whispers, hiding her face in her long hair.

"My name is Seth,"

Bree writes in her journal. Seth leans closer to her. "I know your name is Bree."

She didn't want to be mean to Seth but Bree doesn't like it when boys talk to her period. It makes her feel scared.

* * *

><p>Class was over about forty-five minutes later. As soon as the bell rings, Bree was the first one out of the room.<p>

"Hey Bree!" Someone called.

Bree didn't look back. She continues to walk faster until she was at her locker in a hurry to get it open. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Bree turns around to see Seth standing there.

"You forgot your notebook," Seth said, handing her the spiral yellow notebook. "you ran out and dropped it on the floor."

"Oh thank you." Bree whispers.

"So how old are you?"

"16."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry I have to go now." Bree said, trying to move away from Seth but he grabs her by the arm. Bree yelps in pain because of a smaller bruise that was on her upper arm.

"I didn't mean to her you." Seth said looking at her arm. Bree saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I should ask you that." He points to the bruise.

She laughs it off. "It's nothing, really."

"Bree, you know you can tell someone." Seth said, his expression worried and concerned.

"Please," Bree begs. "just do like everyone else and pretend I don't exist."

Bree storms off. Seth just looks on at her.

_Nobody seems to love you, Bree. _A voice said. Bree stops and looks around, it wasn't much people around.

_You're always alone and unwanted._


	2. Chapter 2

**AU. Bree Tanner has been alone and abused by her father and nobody seems to notice or care except for a young wolf and a Volturi Leader.**

* * *

><p>Bree had to put on make-up on her arm so that nobody could see the bruise on her arm. School was finally over at 2:30 and Bree was happy but sad because that means Mr. Tanner will be waiting for her at home. Bree shivers at the though, after what happen this morning, Bree doesn't think she'll last long with him.<p>

Bree was walking in the school's parking lot. Most of the kids drove to and from school. Bree never drove in her entire life, however there was this one time when she was 13 when her father was pasted out drunk and Bree tried to runaway with the car.

She notices a particular group boys together. She thinks they're Quileute. Bree recognizes the group. It was Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and Paul Lahote, and strangely Sam Uley was there also. Their russet skin seem to glisten in the sunlight. Suddenly all six boys turns their head in Bree's direction at the same time. Bree quickly looks always but can still feel their gaze on her. Bree continues to pace herself faster until someone stops in her way.

"Aren't you Bree Tanner?" The person ask with a serious deep voice. Bree looks at the face of Paul. She stares at Paul like a deer caught in the headlights.

Bree nods. It was very strange because Paul was the type to never talk to girls like her and all of a sudden he's talking to her. Plus he, along with Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob have been out of school for awhile.

"Please don't hurt me." Bree begs. Paul likes to make fun of people or take his anger out on others.

Paul gives her a confused look. "Listen, I just want to ask you-"

"Listen Paul," Bree spoke. "just get out of my way."

Paul won't let Bree get pass him.

"Please, I really have to go home or my dad will kill me."

Paul grabs her arm, tightly. Bree struggles under his grip. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you-"

"Let me go!" Bree screams. Everyone stares at them. She lowers her voice. "Please."

"Paul let her go." Sam Uley orders.

Paul hesitates before releasing Bree's arm. He gave her a hard glare, slowly walking back to Sam's group. Bree quickly runs as fast as she can. She hides in a bush when no one was looking and decide to listen on their chat.

"Paul, you scared the girl." Sam scolds. "you should let Seth tell her."

"Well he couldn't get to her." Paul said.

"I understand but she's in danger by those police leeches." Jared said. "And she really is the person nobody notices."

"Yeah," Jacob signs. "the future-seeing leech said he'll be in disguise. She's a very quiet girl meaning that she'll talk to anyone who will me her feel like a human."

She was in danger? Before she could hear more, Bree steps on a small branch, making a crunching sound loud enough for them to hear. On instinct she takes off running until she was far away from the school.

* * *

><p>Bree walks on the dirt highway road until see gets to the forest where the cliffs were. Usually Bree is allow to walk to and form school ever since they moved to La Push. At least she'll have to go straight home to his beatings. The woods was just the thing she needs to get away from it all, only 20 minutes of freedom but it was better than none.<p>

The forest was full of tall trees. It seems endless. It was a bush or two here and there and a small stream with tons of fishes.

"Got 20 minutes so I got to make it work." Bree said to herself.

She found a meadow filled with hundred of purple violets. She slowly lays herself on the cool, soft flowers and close her eyes.

Suddenly, she sense a presence near her. Bree snaps her eyes open to see a dark cloak figure standing over her head. In utter fear and shock, Bree quickly gets up and back away into the nearest tree.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The stranger cocks his head to the side. He laughs in amusement.

"Human females are quite amusing," He said. "no need to fear me."

"Well you in that hoodie isn't making it better for me." Bree said, trying to hide the fear. "Show if you could show yourself…"

"I can't show you," The stranger states. "yet. But I can tell you I know the pain you're in."

Bree eyes widen. "How do you know?"

"I know that a parent is suppose to love their child no matter what," He said. "you don't have one to love you."

"So what?" Bree said. "and you do?"

He reaches out to Bree's face with his pale hand. When his hand touches her cheek, Bree twitches. His touch was cold and his fingers felt smooth and hard, like a marble.

"I can make your pain go away," He said. "I can make you become stronger, Bree."

Was her mind playing tricks on her? Did all the years of isolation lead the poor girl to see and speak to people that wasn't there?

"How do you know me?"

The stranger laughs. "If I tell you then I'll have to kill you. And I don't want to do that."

From the hood, Bree saw to crimson eyes revealing themselves. Bree gasp in shock, her breath caught in her throat like a large lump. She closes her eyes tightly.

"Please go away, go away." She chanted.

Both of his hands cups her lower jaw. "No. no young one." He coos. "I don't wish to harm you."

Bree begins to shake uncontrollably. Then she heard a large angry growl. She begins to cry. A hand was place on her shoulder.

Bree screams to the touch. Her hands were trembling.

"Bree, calm down." A soft familiar voice said. Her eyes snaps open.

"Umm…Seth?" Bree gasp.

Seth was only inches away from Bree. He was only wearing some washout Levi's short cut off jeans without a shirt and shoes.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks.

Bree shakes her head. And then suddenly, she faints.

* * *

><p>Bree woke up in her bed. She had no memory to how see got there. The last thing Bree remembers is that weird guy who said that he'll make her stronger and those red eyes, that growl, and Seth…<p>

Seth.

She remembers Seth appearing out of nowhere. It seems like he saved her from that creep who might have done God knows what to her. Bree looks outside to see that it was dark outside and the moon was shining. It was 9:30 p.m. So she has been sleep for hours. She wonders if her dad is pissed.

The door slams wide open. Bree jumps off her bed. "Dad!"

"So now your lazy ass decide to wake up." Her father slurs. He walks to towards Bree and slaps her hard in the face. Bree rubs her now red face.

"You worthless piece of crap!" He screams. "I gave you a place to stay and you gonna disrespect me?"

He grabs her by the wrist and begins to drag her into his room as Bree was screaming and begging him to let her go.

It seem like hours of hell. A few in the face, stomach, and back was all she got. As soon as he was done, he past right out on the bed with half his body hanging out of the bed. Bree silently drags herself out of his room, crying softly.

She silently crawls herself into her bed and cries herself to sleep, hoping that someone could take it all away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU. Bree Tanner has been alone and abused by her father and nobody seems to notice or care except for a young wolf and a Volturi Leader.**

* * *

><p>16-year-old Seth Clearwater couldn't find himself to sleep later that night. The image of Bree scared and so broken just stayed in his mind. He also hates himself for taking her home to her father was waiting to beat on her. It was sad that Bree didn't have a real father. At least Seth had a good father before he died. Maybe his dad would love Bree like a daughter.<p>

But Seth really couldn't sleep because he has imprinted on Bree today when he first saw her at Mr. Bronson's Advanced Algebra class. He could tell that Bree is the type that doesn't like to be around people. The way her long wavy brown covers her face, her lonely brown eyes always on the ground, her rosy cheeks that goes well with her peach crème skin. Her body was ling and slender.

"Funny." Seth said, lying on his bed staring right at the ceiling .

Even before the whole wolf thing, Seth had notice Bree Tanner many times. He though she was a beautiful, shy girl and he always wanted to speak to her, but she seems she didn't want anyone to talk to her. And then there was those Makah boys, Kevin, Chris, Conner, and Matt always teased Bree because she isn't a Native American, always calling her 'pale face'.

A howl filled the night air. It must be Sam calling the pack for the meeting with the Cullens. Seth quickly grabs a piece a paper and pen to write his mother a note.

**_Mom,_**

**_Had to go to a pack meeting. Be back soon. Love Leah and Seth._**

* * *

><p>Seth leaps out the window and phases.<p>

When the entire pack met at the Cullens house in the back, Sam orders them to stay in their wolf form, much to Seth's annoyance.

"Just because we helped them with the newborn army,"

Sam said. _"Doesn't mean they earned our complete trust, Seth."_

Seth growls. _"Fine."_

It was only Carlisle, Edward, and the other blonde, Jasper meeting with them. It was Carlisle who spoke.

"Now, my daughter, Alice, hasn't had any clear visions recently," Carlisle said. "he may have found a way around her visions."

_"What does that mean?"_ Sam asks.

"They want to know what does it mean." Edward said to Carlisle.

"It means that Alice can't see Aro in her visions." Carlisle said. "So you'll have to be on extreme alert."

"What is the girl's name?" Jasper asks.

_"Bree Tanner." _Seth growls.

"_Recently Seth imprinted on the girl." _Sam informs her. _"We protect those who are the imprintees to wolfs."_

_"I saw the leech with her," _Seth said. _"Physically he didn't harm her but she was pretty shaken up. I scared him away."_

_"So why does he want Bree?" _Paul asked_. _

"That we don't know for sure," Edward said. "but Aro does have those around have that can sense a gift before a human is a vampire. In other words he'll make her a vampire for the Volturi."

That enraged Seth. His whole body tenses up and stomps his paw on the ground real hard. _"Over my dead body!"_

_"Seth relax!"_Sam orders.

Seth follows the order.

"Sad to say that we can't do anything because of the treaty," Jasper said.

_"She's a very lonely person," _Paul said. _"The type people really doesn't notice or care about."_

_"I do!" _Seth exclaims. _"She has an abusive dad."_

"Aro will use that to his advantage," Edward said. "just keep a close eye on her."

Seth really didn't like the idea but he has to deal with it.

_"Just keep a close eye on her?" _Paul said. _"I can't believe that!"_

Seth got this bad feeling coming from his very soul. The first though came to his mind. Bree.

_"I got to see her,"_ Seth said.

* * *

><p>Bree lived in a white old two story house near First Beach. The house itself was a pretty good condition. Seth could taste the smell of beer coming from the house. Her father must have been drinking.<p>

Seth climbs up until he finds Bree's bedroom. There she was, sleeping on her white sheet bed wearing the sane clothes she wore today. She was in a fetal position, her hair covering her entire face.

Seth slowly opens the window, making a small creaking sound. He looks at Bree to she if he had woke her up. She didn't even move.

Seth slowly walks up to the bed. He reaches with his fingers to pull some of the hair out of her face. There was a fresh bruise on her cheek and red markings on her neck. He lifts up her shirt and to his horror, she had new bruises on her stomach and back.

He had to fight the urge to phase right now and rip her father into shreds.

"Stay calm," He told himself.

Bree wakes up. She blinks a few times. Seth panics. Will she hate him?

Bree jumps when she saw Seth sitting right next to her. She cocks her head curiously. "Hi." She whispers.

"Umm…hi."

"I must be having a good dream." Bree said smiling. "Cause is no way in hell a cute boy would be in my room without a shirt on with my dad passed out."

Seth nods. "Yeah." _She really thinks she's dreaming._

"Did you come for me?" Bree ask hopefully.

"No, I mean, yeah…" Seth shutter. He signs and grabs both her hands. Bree tenses up. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're always alone and your dad beats you."

Bree looks down. "Yeah, I got use to him and the loneliness. But it's nice to have someone talking to me in a nice way. Even though this is a dream."

Oh honey it's not a dream.

"I'm gonna close my eyes and when I open them you'll be gone," Bree said sadly. "well, I'll see the real you in school tomorrow but it's not like you'll even know I'm there."

"Maybe I will." Seth told her.

Bree rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Close your eyes," Seth orders.

Bree closes her eyes. He leans his face closer to hers until their lips touched. Bree gasp at the sudden skin contact. He kisses her softly. Bree pulls back, her cheeks blushing.

"Wow." Bree whispers.

"I know." Seth said. "I have to go."

"Wait." Bree begs. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**AU. Bree Tanner has been alone and abused by her father and nobody seems to notice or care except for a young wolf and a Volturi Leader.**

* * *

><p>Bree opens her eyes to a familiar place. She was aware to the fact that she was dreaming as she looked in a mirror and saw that she was 4-years-old with long wavy hair, her skin was pale and dirty and she wore a blood stain yellow skin dress barefoot. Bree looks around to find that she is in her old house in Las Vegas.<p>

She saw her mother running down the stairs, crying and terrified. She had a huge black eye and some bruises on her arm. Her mother began to tug on Bree's arm, pulling her towards the front door.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"Run, honey!" Her mother whispers. "We have to go!"

"Allison!"

Bree's father came running down the stairs, enraged. His face was swollen and pink like a puff-fish. His knuckles were red and kind-of bloody.

Bree hides behind her mother.

"Daddy?"

"You think you can just leave me and take my daughter too?" He sneers.

"Joe, you're not thinking straight." Her mother said calmly.

He walks towards her and pulls her mother by the hair and starts to drag her across the floor as she kicked and screamed.

"Mommy!" Bree calls out pulling on her mother's leg.

"Bree, honey, just run!" Her mother demands.

The scene changes. Bree found herself in a dark green forest. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. She knew that if she found the ocean, the sun would be there. She was trying to follow the sound but then she found herself being surrounded by 5 black hooded figures.

"What do you want?" Bree asks.

One walks up to her, showing her those crimson red eyes. "You." He said darkly. He held out a hand and beckoned Bree to come with him.

"Bree!"

She snaps her head in the direction where she heard the voice. Seth Clearwater was there. He yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as Bree watched in horror .

"Seth!" She screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large sandy-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced them, the hair on its back shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.

Bree found himself in the path between the wolf and the dark hooded figure. She knew that he was a vampire. She looks at him then to the wolf.

Suddenly she took a step towards the vampire. She could she his bright vampire teeth in the darkness of his hood.

"Trust me," He purred.

Bree took another step. She didn't want to go to him but it was like he'd put some kind of spell on her body.

The wolf launched himself across the space between Bree and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

* * *

><p>Bree woke up wrenching from out of her bed. She does a quick stretch before getting out of bed. She though about the dream last night. First that kiss with Seth, then her as four, and lastly the wolfvampire fight. It all felt so real.

"I have a real fucked up mind." She mutters.

Bree silently walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She lifts up her shirt to see the new bruises on her stomach and back.

She goes to her father's bedroom door and peaks inside.

"Dad?"

He was laying in the bed, his legs dangling off the side. He wore no shirt. The room had a heavy odor of beer. She thinks back to the dream with her mother. _How did she deal with him? _Bree though. How many bruises did she bear everyday or why she left her daughter with a monster who beats her everyday?

Shaking her head, Bree heads back into her room and got ready for school.

The walk to school in La Push is usually a 20 minute walk because Bree lives around the forest and near First Beach.

The sky was dark gray and soon it began to pour down heavily. Bree groans in annoyance.

"Now the kids are really going to make fun of me." Bree whispers. "Smelling like a wet dog. Kevin is going to have a kick out of this."

Bree decides to take a short cut into the forest. It wasn't so bad due to the trees, but it was very muddy and blurry. Suddenly, a pair of hands wraps around her waist, placing Bree on their shoulder and began to take off running.

Bree screams and struggles to break free from her attacker.

"Help!" Bree cries. "Let me go!"

"Don't struggle," A deep voice said.

A few minutes later, Bree's attacker throws her on the ground. Bree tries to crawl away from him but he pulls her legs. He turns Bree on her back.

"Kevin?"

"Sup', pale face." He mocks. He wore a black "KISS" t-shirt, washout blue jeans, his clothes wet from the rain and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me?"

"I think you know the answer…" He said, unbuckling his belt. He pulls Bree some that he was in-between her legs. Bree tries to push him off, he uses one hand to grab both of her wrist and hold them above her head and the other to go under her shirt to pull off her underwear.

"Please," Bree begs. "not like this."

"You know you want it," Kevin said, leaning into her ear. "besides, it's not like anyone could he you."

He puts his whole weight under Bree so that she couldn't move.

"If you resist, I'll be rough." He gritted in her neck, sucking on it. He grabs a fist full of hair, lifts her head up by it and slams it against a medium size rock. Bree moans to the pain. She felt dizzy and her vision was getting blurry by the second.

Suddenly, she heard Kevin yell for moment before releasing his grip on her wrist and his whole body was lifted off her. His yells was cut off with a sick snapping sound. Bree's vision keeps coming in and out of focus. Somebody was walking up to her. His face was pale like snow, his hair black, maybe 5'8, and his eyes were bright red. A smile forms on his face.

Bree passed out.

* * *

><p>Seth was eager for Bree's arrival to school. That kissed between him and her was amazing, even though it was his first kiss. He could tell that it was Bree's first kiss as well by the way she pulled back. He glances at his watch, it was 8:05. School starts in 15 minutes. It was just him, Jacob, Embry, and Quil hanging outside of the school. Everyone else was either skateboarding or having a nice old chat by their cars. Seth taps his fingers on the stair railing repeat.<p>

"Seth," Jacob said. "she'll be here."

"Yeah, relax bro." Embry said, patting his back.

"I know she walks to school by herself," Seth said worried. "I should have make sure that nobody was following her, especially with that leech around."

Jacob signs. "Calm down. Will go see if she's okay, alright?"

Seth grins. "Thanks Jake."

"I would go with you guys but I got way too many absents and my mom will kill me if I miss anymore days." Embry said.

"Yeah me too."

"You guys are a bunch of chickens." Jacob teases.

Seth and Jacob quickly takes off running off the school campus. When they got to the forest, both of them phases into their wolf form. It seems like they were running for hours before Seth got a whiff of blood. Human blood. Lots of it.

_I smell blood._ Seth said.

_Me too._

Seth and Jake run until they spotted a body lying in a pool of blood. His clothes were somewhat torn up. Jacob moves closer to the body. Jacob snaps his head away and whines.

What is it?

_This was Kevin. _Jacob stated.

_I hated the guy but he didn't deserve to die._

Seth picks up another scent. A familiar scent mixed with blood. His eyes widen.

_Bree._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are very helpful. So that Review button is begging you to click on it.<em>**


End file.
